The invention relates generally to welding systems, and, more particularly, to hybrid welding systems.
Welding is a process that has become increasingly ubiquitous in various industries and applications. As such, a variety of welding applications, such as in construction and shipbuilding, may require welding devices that are portable and can easily be transported to a remote welding location. Accordingly, it is often desirable for such welding devices to be operable as standalone units remote from a power grid or other primary power source. Therefore, a variety of welding systems utilizing alternate power sources, such as batteries, have been developed. Unfortunately, such systems often operate inefficiently and are substantially limited in the type of conditioned power outputs that may be provided. Additionally, such systems are often costly and have difficulty efficiently accommodating the fluctuating load demands of welding systems. Accordingly, there exists a need for welding systems that overcome such drawbacks.